Verdade ou Desafio
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Seria uma brincadeira trouxa a unilos ou será que nem isso?


Nome do fanfic: Verdade ou Conseqüência

Série: Harry Potter

Tipo: Romance

Situação: Completa

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Verdade ou Conseqüência**_

Capítulo 1: Verdade ou Conseqüência

- Antes de começar eu gostaria de apresentar o personagem mais importante da história.

- Garrafa... O que você tem a dizer?

- ...

- o-o. Garrafa inútil.

Verdade ou Conseqüência

Era Natal nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Uma longa camada de neve cobria a propriedade, mas nem isso impediu um garoto magricela, alto e com os cabelos muito rebeldes de passear com seus leais amigos pela propriedade.

- Que droga! Ainda faltam duas semanas! – disse o garoto com cabelos rebeldes.

- Fica calmo, Pontas!

- Tá difícil, Almofadinhas.

- Pelo menos você ainda não tem deveres de Transfiguração, Feitiços, História da Magia, Poções e Herbologia. – respondeu Rabicho.

- A culpa não é minha se você deixou tudo pra última hora. – respondeu James (Pontas) com maus modos de tão irritado que estava.

- A Evans tem razão ao te dar uma detenção! – disse Lupin sabiamente.

- Ah, sim! Só porque eu escrevi as letras T e L nesta árvore. – e apontou para uma árvore muito alta, que se alastrava pela torre norte, e que Sirius (Almofadinhas) suspeitava militruosamente que James fugia do dormitório por ela.

- E muito mais que provavelmente você escreveu no horário de aula, só para matar aula.

- Aula de Poções. O que mais você queria?

- O que significam as letras T e L? – perguntou Rabicho curioso, ou melhor dizendo, Peter.

- Você nem poderia Adivinhar? O L se refere a uma monitora.

- Se você tem amor a sua vida é melhor calar essa boca, Almofadinhas!

- Quem? Que eu me lembre só tem a Evans? – devolveu Pettigrew inocentemente.

- Ela, mais, a Luana Hornby, Luly Warbeck e Lívia Goshawk, mas garanto que nenhuma delas gosta de você, principalmente a Evans. – cortou Black

O semblante de James mudou ou ouvir isso. Passou de raiva e ódio à tristeza e preocupação.

- Você tá com uma cara Potter? – disse Lílian, o que fez o coração de James dar um salto. – Vocês querem brincar de verdade ou desafio?

- Quem vai brincar? – perguntou Aluado (Lupin).

- Umas dez pessoas e mais vocês se aceitarem.

- Nós... – começou Sirius, mas parou ao ver James se afastar. – Aonde você vai, Pontas?

- Não sei, só não vou forçar as pessoas a aceitarem a minha presença. – afastou-se rapidamente, esperando ouvir as vozes de seus amigos reclamando, mas o que encontrou foi à voz triste e melancólica de Lílian.

- Eu quero que você participe, James! – mas do que qualquer outra coisa, o fato de ela ter dito o seu nome, foi o que o convenceu a se virar e encará-la nos olhos, mas ao se virar encontrou os olhos dela brilhando de lágrimas.

- Lílian...

- Vamos pessoal! Encontramos-te depois na Torre da Grifinória, Pontas.

- Porque precisamos ir? – perguntou Rabicho "cego".

Sirius lhe lançou um olhar demoníaco.

- Eu também não entendo por que precisávamos ir?

Sirius lançou outro olhar demoníaco, mas como Lupin era monitor, ele não se atreveu a dizer nada. Lentamente, muito lentamente, Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas se afastaram em direção ao castelo.

- Lílian...

- James...

E lentamente eles se abraçaram como se conhecessem há anos, embora passassem a maior parte dos últimos cinco anos implicando um com o outro, desde que se conheceram no primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Um espasmo de compreensão passou por eles, que não foram preciso de palavras para saber o que cada um sentia naquele momento e pouco a pouco eles se soltaram e foram caminhando em direção ao castelo com um sorriso de lado a lado.

Minutos depois eles chegaram à torre da Grifinória, onde um grupo de mais ou menos dez pessoas já os esperava. Sirius olhava para James com um sorriso maroto no rosto e o moreno retribuiu o sorriso. Eles eram muito mais do que amigos, talvez até muito mais do que irmãos. Eram como se fosse a sombra um do outro. Não precisavam nem de palavras para saber o que cada um sentia. James se sentou ao lado de Sirius, o que fez Lílian ficar com um pouco de ciúmes, mas era só pra não dar bandeira. Já a ruiva se sentou ao lado de Kammy, sua melhor amiga, e os dois amigos secando as duas com os olhos. No centro da rodinha estava uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, que Black havia raptado da cozinha.

- A boca que abre a garrafa pergunta e a outra responde. Todos entendidos. – perguntou Laura Langdon, uma garota alta de dezesseis da Lufa-Lufa. Ouviu-se um murmúrio de concordância e ela girou a garrafa.

- Verdade ou Desafio? – perguntou Laura a Sirius, já que caiu nela mesma.

- Verdade.

- É verdade que você gosta da Lílian, já que você não tira os olhos de cima dela?

- Não. Eu não gosto dela.

- Eu vou fingir que acredito!

- E mesmo que eu gostasse, ela não gosta de mim e sim de quem está do meu lado! – e olhou significativamente para James. O olhar dos dois cruzou com o de Lily que agora estava um pimentão de tão envergonhada.

Laura Langdon girou a garrafa novamente e desta vez parou em Pedro e James.

- Verdade ou Desafio? – perguntou Rabicho ao outro.

- Verdade.

- É verdade que você gosta de uma monitora?

- É. Algum problema. – respondeu Potter com um levíssimo traço de irritação na voz.

Rabicho lançou um olhar amedrontado a Almofadinhas, que começou a rir em silêncio com a situação.

Embora lado a lado, a próxima dupla foi Kammy e Lílian.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

- Verdade.

- É verdade que você gosta do James? – perguntou Kammy indo direto ao ponto.

O rosto de Lílian ficou, se é que ainda é possível, mais vermelho do que antes. Vendo que não tinha outra alternativa...

- Gosto.

- OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!

Do lado de James, Black estava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e o outro com uma expressão do tipo "da próxima você me paga".

A garrafa foi girada e com um espasmo de incredibilidade, parou em Potter e Sirius.

- Verdade ou Desafio? – perguntou James com uma expressão vingativa no rosto.

- Que honra a minha ser o primeiro a inaugurara. Desafio. – a expressão no rosto de Pontas se intensificou e a incredibilidade de todos também.

- Deixe-me pensar! – disse James, mas já tinha uma espécie de plano em mente. – Desafio você a beijar a Kammy.

Do nada apareceram dois sorrisos marotos nos rostos de Lílian e Tiago, os dois sabiam perfeitamente bem que Kammy e Sirius gostavam um do outro.

Sirius foi até onde a garota se encontrava e lentamente aproximou seus lábios do dela. Eles se beijaram longamente e apaixonadamente.

- OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! – todos gritaram.

Almofadinhas voltou ao seu lugar e antes de a garrafa fosse girada novamente, ele ainda sussurrou para Tiago:

- Da próxima você me paga! – disse com uma expressão demoníaca no rosto

- Tá com dor de barriga? – perguntou Pottrer cínico.

A expressão no rosto do moreno intensificou ainda mais.

- Verdade ou Desafio? – perguntou Berta Jorkins a Snape.

- Nenhum dos dois, serve?

- Não.

- Já que não tem outro jeito, verdade.

- É verdade que você tem ciúmes do James porque ele é melhor que você.

- Melhor que eu! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Como se isso fosse possível.

- ¬¬

James se irritou com o que Snape disse e partiu para cima do sonserino.

- Então prove que você é melhor que eu! – disse com a varinha já em posição.

- Expelliarmus. – gritou Snape ao mesmo tempo em que Tiago lançava seu feitiço. – Protego.

Snape foi lançado para trás e caiu de cara no chão a uns três metros de distância de onde se encontrava antes.

- James, pare! – gritou Evans tentando recuperar o controle da situação. – Você também Snape!

- Pra mim chega! Eu estou indo embora, Sangue Ruim! – disse caminhando ao mesmo tempo em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Me larga Sirius! Eu não preciso de uma varinha pra acabar com ele!

- James... – a ruivinha colocou a mão em seu rosto. – Vamos voltar a brincar?

- Claro. – disse ele com um sorriso abobado no rosto.

Novamente no personagem mais importante entrou em ação.

- Verdade ou Desafio? – perguntou Lílian ao maroto.

- Desafio. – disse Potter com um sorriso maroto.

- Talvez um beijo em alguém faria você entrar na linha.

- Só se for você!

- Engraçadinho.

Mas Pontas nem esperou o "decreto" de Lílian. Sabia que a escolhida seria ela mesma. O beijo começou por um simples selinho, porém nem James nem Lily queriam somente isso. Quase que num passe de mágica, se transformou em um beijo de língua. Os dois querendo aproveitar aquele momento tão esperado durante tanto tempo. Mas afinal, como estavam na brincadeira, tiveram que se separam para poderem continuar a brincar.

- Me espere na escada do dormitório das meninas hoje a uma da manha! – disse o moreno no ouvido de Lílian, num único sussurro.

- Verdade ou Desafio? – perguntou Luana Hornby, da Corvinal, a Lupin.

- Verdade.

- Sempre tão comportado! – disse ela com um suspiro, completamente apaixonada por ele. – Você gosta de alguém?

- Não. Ainda não encontrei uma garota que faz o meu tipo!

- "E qual seria a garota que faz o seu tipo? Quando você vai perceber que eu te amo!"

- Vamos continuar! – pergunta Laura, e girou a garrafa novamente.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Yuchiru, da Sonserina, a Rabicho, já cansada de todos perguntarem "Verdade ou Desafio?".

- Barco.

- Mas só tem verdade ou desafio!

- Isso já esta cansativo, vamos acrescentar mais algumas coisas?

- Boa idéia Pedro! – disse Evans. – Que tal mais Nota, Preferência e Barco? Todos de acordo? – e mais uma vez houve um murmúrio de concordância.

- Qual dele você prefere? – perguntou novamente Yuchiru.

- Já disse! Barco. – disse Rabicho com um levíssimo traço de irritação na voz.

- Entre Snape, James, Remus e Sirius!

- O Snape eu deixava ele morrer que ninguém ia sentir a menor falta. O Remus eu jogava a bóia, o Sirius eu ensinava a nadar [Sirius lhe lançou um olhar demoníaco e estalou os dedos, com cara de quem seria capaz de matá-lo na primeira oportunidade que surgisse e o James eu salvava no barco (porque o James é o que ele mais reverenciava).

Luly, da Corvinal, pergunta a Lívia, da Sonserina.

- Verdade, Conseqüência, Nota, Preferência ou Barco?

- Nota.

- Que nota você dá pro Tiago em amizade, beleza e ficar

- Amizade sete, beleza nove e meio e ficar, a Lílian que me perdoe dez.

- OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!

Mais uma vez a ser girada e parou em Kasouaki, da Corvinal e Ariolvado, da Sonserina.

- Qual?

- Preferência.

- Entre a Lily e a Kammy, amizade.

- A Kammy.

- Beleza?

- A Kammy.

- Ficar?

- Também a Kammy.

- Mas a Kammy é minha! – disse Sirius com um olhar demoníaco.

E a brincadeira durou horas e horas, mas ninguém tinha a coragem de se arriscar como Sirius e Tiago e pedir Desafio.

Lílian olhou no relógio e se assustou com a hora.

- Gente, já passam de meia noite, é melhor irmos dormir.

- Só mais uma Lílian!- implorou James.

- A última. - disse em tom definitivo!

A garrafa foi girada pela última vez e parou em Potter e Remus, a última dupla desta noite.

- O que você quer Aluado?

- Como é a ultima da noite Desafio. Mas vê o que você vai aprontar Pontas?

- Deixa comigo. – disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Então eu tenho que me preocupar!

- Um beijo e não vale selinho, na Miuchi.

- Fazer o que?

Mas Sirius e James deram dois sorrisos marotos. Lupin disse aquilo da boca pra fora, pois no fundo gostava dela assim como ela gostava dele.

Depois do beijo Lily disse:

- Muito bem pessoal, agora cada um pra sua casa!

- Vê se da próxima vez convida a gente de novo! – disse Yuchiru.

Lílian sorriu em resposta, e cada membro da Grifinória subiu para seu dormitório em silêncio. Conforme o combinado, a ruivinha esperava o moreno no alto das escadas.

- O que é isso na sua mão?

- Uma capa de invisibilidade. Vamos dar uma volta por Hogwarts?

- Como você quer que ninguém nos pegue andando por ai?

- Não se esqueça que você tá comigo! – jogou a capa por cima deles.

- Como é esquisito isso!

- Vem!

E conseguiram passar por todos os obstáculos do caminho, agora só faltava Pirraça que jogava pingue-pong com a parede no Salão de Entrada. Eram quase duas da manha quando ele desimpediu o caminho deixando Lílian e James passar pela porta e andar pela propriedade.

- Então é assim que você escape do castelo?

- È monitora. Vai me dar uma detenção por isso? – disse James em tom cínico.

- Eu vou te dar é um belo beijo. – e dizendo isso aproximou seu rosto do dele e ele tomou os lábios para si, provando novamente o mel de sua boca. O beijo só parava para recomeçar novamente.

- Quer namorar comigo, sra. Potter?

- É óbvio que sim, James.

E o beijo se repetia com mais fervor do que o anterior.

E o amor deles durou para sempre e hoje sobrevive em seu único herdeiro, Harry. O único capaz de derrotar todo o mal que existe no mundo dos bruxos, denominado Voldemort, quer Harry vença-o ou não, ele sempre será: O Menino que Sobreviveu!

Fim

Demorou mais consegui terminar pelo menos um fanfic. Que 2005 seja um bom ano pra todos. Espero que gostem! Arigatou e Sayonara.

Beijos...

Kmmy


End file.
